


Stormy Weather

by tfw_cas



Series: Seasons of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Castiel Takes Initiative, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing in the Rain, Light Bondage, M/M, Rain, Rainbows, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean and Castiel indulge in some kissing and smut in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This smut is dedicated to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala), who requested Dean and Cas kissing in the springtime rain. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, please leave kudos or comments if you did.
> 
> I changed the name of the series to Seasons of Destiel because I felt it was a better fit for all of the stories.

Dean stared woefully out of the huge bunker windows and sighed dramatically. It had been raining for two days straight and he was going stir crazy. He wasn’t afraid of a little rain; hell, he understood how important it was for the plants and animals, _blah blah blah._ But this was the kind of rain that soaked through your clothes in seconds, and made driving dangerous. _Torrential. Yeah, that’s the word._ He tried not to think about it, but the streaky half assed cleaned windows wouldn't leave his eyes alone. The outside world was dreary and gray. It was definitely affecting his mood, to say the least. A deep frown set on his face, bringing his mopey ass to his brothers attention.

 

“Dude. It won’t last forever. Just stop thinking about it.” Sam rolled his eyes and glowered at his older brother, while tapping the book he was holding, indicating that he should focus on the research instead of what was going on outside.

 

Just then Castiel appeared, gazing in wonder at the windows. “Isn’t this rain wonderful?” He beamed at the two hunters. “This will help the plants to flourish and grow through springtime.”

 

“Yeah, it’s freaking fantastic.”

 

Dean’s sarcastic tone was not lost on the angel, and he frowned at his boyfriend. “Dean, this is an important part of the-”

 

“If you say lifecycle one more time… so help me, Cas. I know, okay. Doesn’t make it any easier to put up with.” Castiel approached the older Winchester and placed his hand on his shoulder in a placating gesture. He figured that it would be soothing to the man and he was right, instantly feeling some of the tension leave him. “Sorry Cas. I just don’t like being stuck inside. Y’know?”

 

As if by some miracle - _angel mojo_? - there was a break in the clouds, and the rain stopped beating against the windows. Castiel had a wicked smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his hand slid from Dean’s shoulder to take his hand. “Dean, the rain has stopped. Would you like to accompany me outside for a walk?”

 

The hunter did not need to be asked twice and before Sam could object to his research partner disappearing, he was on his feet and up the staircase, dragging Castiel behind him as he shouted gleefully back into the bunker. “See ya later Sammy.”

 

He waved his hand in Sam’s general direction and the younger Winchester turned back to his book, grumbling. He hadn’t seen Eileen for months and now, left alone in the bunker with nothing but his books, he was definitely feeling it. _Maybe it’s time to pay her a visit._

 

Outside, Dean took in a lungful of air and smiled. There was a strong earthy smell and he had to admit it, Spring was quite beautiful. There were buds shooting up everywhere and a sense of everything springing to life. _Huh. Maybe that’s why it’s called Spring._ “Come on angel, where do you wanna go?”

 

“I do not mind, as long as it is with you.”

 

“Cas, you smooth talking bastard.” Dean grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s lapels and pulled him forward for a breathless kiss, which very quickly threatened to become something more.

At least they weren’t doing it in front of Sam this time. Since that horrible-turned-amazing Winter’s day when they realized their feelings, Dean and Cas hadn't been able to keep their hands off one another. Eight years of restraining yourselves would do that to you, though. Nearly every time they touched, there was Sam. His poor little brother had witnessed his fair share of fondling and spit swapping sessions, so much so that Dean wondered if he was scarred for life. _At least not yet._ When he first found out about their budding relationship, Sam had shouted _‘fucking, finally!_ ’ and punched the air, causing Dean and Castiel to exchange confused looks. However, in the year and a bit that had passed since, the number of times that the younger Winchester had caught them _in flagrante delicto_ had dampened his enthusiasm somewhat. Anyway, now was really not the best time to be thinking about his brother; not when he was kissing the daylights out of his delicious angel.

 

They let go of each other when the hunter eventually ran out of air, beginning to stroll leisurely through the grounds surrounding the bunker; trying to stay on the path as much as possible to avoid the mud. Dean, however, could not resist the temptation when he saw an enormous puddle - _his non-existent childhood sometimes made him behave very childishly._ Without giving it a second thought, he ran and jumped in feet first. It was deeper than he had planned on it being, suddenly finding himself almost knee deep in muddy water. When he looked at Castiel, he couldn't help but roar with laughter; the angel’s front was completely covered in black splashes. Very unamused, Cas wiped a streak of dirt off his face before flicking his hand in an effort to send the grime back from where it came. “Oh Cas, sorry man. I didn’t realise-”

 

“You do not sound very sorry, Dean.” Cas huffed with displeasure. “I may have to punish you.”

 

Oh. _Oh…_ They indulged in a lot of sexual activity and Castiel was most definitely in control, but they had never ventured into any kind of kink. Yet that suggestion - _which was as hot as fuck_ \- went straight to Dean’s dick, sending a shiver of anticipation across his skin. “Yes. That was unforgivable, Cas. I would deserve it.”

 

The angel’s deep blue eyes glinted with pleasure in the pale sunlight and he held his hand out to help Dean out of the puddle. _Wait. Should I pull him in? No… bad idea._ The man hoped that his thoughts had not betrayed him as he got back onto - _relatively_ \- dry land. There was clearly no need for concern, however, as Castiel pulled him into his arms and crashed their lips together. He was obviously just as turned on as Dean at the implication that was hanging in the air between them. As they made out furiously a few drops of rain began to fall, which quickly became a downpour. He knew that they must look like the most chick-flick cliché - kissing in the rain - but they were in love and it felt good, so screw it.

 

They pressed their bodies together - chest to hips - clutching at anything that was available. Dean lifted his hands and ran them through Castiel's hair, tugging gently. The angel placed his hands on Dean's ass, and gave an utterly sinful hip roll which made them separate their mouths for a moment and moan loudly. With a wicked grin the angel connected their lips again, as the water cascaded down over their faces. The pounding of the drops matching the relentless beating of their hearts.

 

They ignored the deluge for as long as possible, but inevitably they had to pull apart before they actually drowned. The sight of Castiel had Dean doubling over in laughter again though; all thoughts of kinky sex momentarily pushed from his mind. The angel was absolutely drenched; rivulets of water trickling down his face, hair plastered to his head and his clothes were sticking to him everywhere. He had seen him wet before - they had showers together after all - but never like this, with all his clothes on. Dean gasped for air as he tried to get control of himself. “Oh god Cas, you look like a drowned rat.”

 

“I am glad you find this so amusing Dean.” Without another word Castiel took hold of the man’s hand and they ran into the trees; moving deeper as they searched for some kind of shelter. They finally came to a stop when they reached a small clearing, where the large overabundance of leaves formed a pretty adequate cover. Some drops were still coming through but it was fairly dry, considering.

 

Dean was very impressed. “Nice going Cas. How’d you find this place?”

 

The angel did not speak; instead he backed the man against one of the smaller trees and latched his mouth onto his neck. “Ahhh... Cas.” Dean moaned, and ground his hips forward into Castiel’s; showing him that he was ready for action.

 

Castiel removed his lips and looked at his boyfriend with barely disguised lust. “Now Dean, about that punishment.”

 

He was holding something in his hand, and Dean was astonished to see that it was his tie. _Sneaky angel. When did he take that off?_ Castiel took hold of the man’s right hand and looped and knotted one end of the tie around his wrist. It was secure but not uncomfortable. He then passed the other end around the back of the tree and did the same to Dean’s other wrist. He moved away then to admire his work, and an absolutely wicked smirk appeared on his face. “You are at my mercy now Dean.”

 

_Holy shit! That should not be this fucking hot._ The hunter squirmed under the intense gaze of the angel, and tested the strength of the knots. _Welp. Pretty fucking stuck here. At his mercy indeed._ Castiel slowly started to undo Dean’s buttons, caressing his chest as it was revealed and once they were completely undone, slipping the shirt and jacket down his arms as far as they would go. He lowered his mouth to Dean’s chest and began to press kisses and little bites all over the freckled skin. When he reached the right nipple he gently flicked his tongue over it again and again, drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from the man. After what felt like hours of this, Dean started to beg for more - “Cas, please. I need... Ohhh” - he moved to the other nipple and paid it the same amount of attention. _So, it’s gonna be torture then._ He cried out as Castiel bit down, then licked over the bite. “Cas!”

 

“Shhh, my love.” The angel stretched back up to his full height and brushed his mouth over Dean's gently. All of these touches were driving the man crazy; they were erotic as hell and pushing all of his buttons, but none of it was enough. He tried to kiss Castiel back, but he immediately moved away.

 

“C’mon Cas, that’s not fair.” Dean was disappointed in himself that it came out as a whine. Castiel grinned at him wickedly - _not very angelic, Cas_ \- and lowered himself to his knees. He undid the hunter’s pants and slid them and his boxers down, just enough to allow his erection to spring free. Dean let out a sigh of relief; the torture was over. The angel took his length into his mouth - _god, yes_ \- and teased a little with his tongue, but then stopped and just held him there, looking up at the man through his eyelashes.

 

“Jesus, Cas. What-?” Dean panted, as he squirmed a little to try to get some friction to his cock. Castiel let it fall out of his mouth, then stood up and took a step back to admire his work. The man looked completely undone; hair still soaking wet and sticking up wildly, cheeks flushed, clothes pushed down and to the side, exposing just enough of him, marks all over his chest and abdomen, and erection standing proudly. He was panting and his eyes were wide, looking slightly apprehensive, but mostly aroused. _Yes, I like this picture._

 

The angel decided that he had tortured Dean enough, so he moved back into his personal space; pressing against him hard and kissing him roughly, with a frantic desperation. The moans that they were both making were affecting him in the most delightful way, and he rolled his hips against Dean, who rolled back enthusiastically.

 

“Cas, yes. Fuck me… please.” The hunter was a writhing mess. Castiel wanted nothing more in this moment than to take him right there but the speed with which they had left the bunker meant that they were entirely unprepared for penetrative sex. No supplies meant he must control the urge he had to pound Dean into the bark of the puny sapling.

 

“No Dean, we have no lube and I will not cause you pain.” As he said these words, the hunter’s face fell. Oh how Castiel hated upsetting Dean, but the thought of hurting him was worse.

 

“But-” As Dean started to protest warm lips met his.

 

“I will not risk hurting the most precious human being in existence.”

 

_Well fuck._ Dean knew that he was undeserving of such praise. “But I’m not-”

 

“Dean, if you are going to start arguing with me about my feelings for you, I will punish you again. Do you wish to go home?” The look on Castiel’s face showed that he was not messing around. The angel was determined to make Dean understand there would be no “sexy time” if he kept putting himself down. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then his right eyelid, then the left one, his cheeks, then finally his mouth. His voice was barely above a whisper when he addressed his lover again.

 

“Beautiful. You are beautiful….So good for me.” While he was speaking, Castiel undid his zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock to slide against Dean’s. He lifted his hand to the human’s mouth, a silent order to slick it with his tongue. Watching Dean as he licked and sucked at the fingers was a sin in itself. The hunter pulled his lips from Cas’ thumb, a line of spittle connecting them. The angel took hold of both of their throbbing members and began to stroke, never breaking eye contact with those perfect pieces of jade. “Dean. I… ohhh.”

 

The feeling of their cocks sliding against each other in the warm, wet channel of Castiel’s hand was making the angel unravel, fast. He latched his lips onto Dean’s neck and he could feel the man’s pulse racing as the strokes became faster and more frantic. There was an unspoken urgency in their shared breath and a longing in those sparkling green eyes that Castiel would die to fulfill. It was all so much. Almost… _too much_. The way Dean arched his body into him was maddening, as were the soft sounds falling from his lover’s lips.

 

“Cas… ohh Cas… fuck.” Dean cried out as he came first; the warm liquid pulsing over Castiel’s hand. The extra lubrication tipped him over the edge too and as his orgasm hit, a violent shudder ran through him. Slowing his movements, Cas looked at his lover with awe; Dean had accepted everything the angel had done to him, without question or complaint. Dean stood there, panting, as he tried to get his breath back. “Holy fuck, babe. That was awesome.”

 

Castiel loosened his grip on their now softening erections. Using his grace to clean them up, he tucked himself away and did up his slacks before doing the same for his boyfriend. Looking deeply into Dean’s eyes he felt a surge of affection. “I love you Dean. You are my everything.”

 

“Sap.” Dean teased, with a bashful grin on his face. “Any chance-?” He pulled against the restraints, and Castiel realised that he was still tied up.

 

“Oh, forgive me Dean.” He pulled Dean’s shirt and jacket back up from his elbows and hurriedly released the man’s wrists, rubbing them as he did. Castiel did up the buttons for him, and hoped that they would look a bit less debauched by the time they got back to the bunker.

 

“Hey, don’t apologise man. That was… We can do it again?” Dean looked slightly embarrassed as he asked Castiel for confirmation that they would repeat this at some point.

 

“Anything for you, my love.” Dean decided that the best way to shut his lover up was to kiss him again, and this time he was able to hold him in his arms.

  
“We should head home. Doesn’t look like this crappy weather’s gonna stop anytime soon.” Dean took hold of Castiel’s hand and led him back towards the bunker. He stopped walking suddenly and gazed upwards in wonder; there in a patch of blue sky was a stunning rainbow. A smirk spread across his face.  _ How perfectly gay. _ “I guess the rain isn't that bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for the friendship, the encouragement, and for beta-ing this, and adding some lovely magic touches. You're the best.


End file.
